


[vid] My Hearts Will Go On

by teyla



Series: Vids by teyla [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, M/M, Parody, Tongue-in-cheek, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: SD, and not permanent, hence the confusing archive warnings, it's canonical, so do i warn for it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Because the love between the Tenth Doctor and Simm!Master is at least as epic as Rose's and Jack's in Titanic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do not take this seriously. Sharing now, but vidded back in 2008. Password is "celine dion".

[My Hearts Will Go On (Doctor/Master)](https://vimeo.com/30716861) from [T'eyla](https://vimeo.com/user8934409) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

First published online in December 2008. Music is "My Heart Will Go On" by _Celine Dion_.

The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.

You can download the video file from the [vimeo page](http://vimeo.com/30716861) underneath the player. If it doesn't work for some reason, drop me a PM. Thanks for watching!


End file.
